Escape the Night: The Dark Dimension
by Dede42
Summary: The Devourer is on the loose and the YouTubers need to outwit him to get the final gem that is in a different dimension. But what price will they have to pay to get the final gem?
1. PROLOGUE: SUMMONING RITUAL

Escape the Night: The Dark Dimension

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _Escape the Night!_

Sorry for the late posting, but I saw _Jumanji: The Next_ Level, and I had a lot of errands and such to run afterwards, hence posting later then usual.

Anyway, enough about real life, time to start the next episode and see how the survivors are going to handle the newest threat thrown at them by the Sorceress. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: SUMMONING RITUAL**

It was midnight and the Sorceress was in the middle of a ritual that she knew would have _quite_ the impact on the surviving YouTubers, and that also meant that she would be one step closer in finally finishing what she started a century ago.

_'It is _time_ to change things up for the Light-bearer and her _friends_,'_ she thought and prepared herself for what she was going to do in order to change the game on the YouTubers.

Yes, she was looking _forward_ to what was about to occur, and how it was going to affect the game that the YouTubers had been having to play this _whole_ time.

"What sleeps will wake," the Sorceress chanted while holding a grey horn and behind her were two of her followers dressed in black robes.

Chained to a stone table was a young woman, who was bare-footed and wearing only a white dress, forcefully taken from the local village, just like all of her other victims over the century, and the Sorceress was going to use her to summon her most powerful lieutenant to deal with Joey, Dawn, and their remaining friends.

"What lies in darkness will overcome the light," she continued. "Open the doorway to your world that we may be joined in an _unholy_ alliance."

Off to the side was a black archway and soon it was glowing with a swirling purple color, which meant that it was a doorway to somewhere filled with dark magic.

Sighing, the Sorceress bent down and grabbed the woman's mouth with one hand, forcing it open, and ignoring the pleads that the young woman was making.

"No, please don't-" the young woman pleaded, trying to turn away, but couldn't because of the Sorceress' grip, and she choked as a black liquid poured out of the horn and over her face while getting into her mouth at the same time. She coughed as it burned going down her throat, and she immediately began feeling sick to her stomach.

The Sorceress smirked and released her grip on the young woman's face as she straightened up. "It's already done." She then handed the horn to one of her followers, who gave her a nasty-looking knife in return.

"No," the young woman pleaded once she could speak again, and she struggled against the chains, too. "No! No! No! Please! No, no, I want to live!"

The Sorceress raised the knife above her head, an evil glint in her eyes. "So do they!" she shouted and plunged the knife into the young woman's chest, killing her instantly.

Soon, dark red blood began spilling off the stone table and onto the ground. She removed the knife and gave it to her follower as a nearby gem dissolved into dark purple smoke that flew past her with an eerie scream.

The Sorceress watched as it was absorbed into the swirling purple vortex, and a _very_ strange-looking creature emerged: it was tall with white skin, curved horns on its' head, two more horns growing from its' shoulders, black pants covered most of its waist and legs, it had no eyes, but its' skin was split over the face, revealing pink, it had a mouth filled with jagged teeth, and more of the skin was split on its' chest and belly.

Once it was freed, it let out a loud growl, creaked its' necks a few times, and then made it way over to the Sorceress, who gently stroked its' head with a happy and loving sigh. "Shush now," she said to the creature as it growled again, but the growl was more soft and purr-like. "There is _much_ to do."

Still growling softly, it turned away from her to face the stone table with the dead young woman, where it bent down, and it began feeding on the body while the Sorceress watched with evil and sick pleasure.

_'Joey, the Light-bearer, and their friends have _no_ idea what is in store for them,'_ she thought, looking forward the mayhem and deaths to come next, and she laughed evilly as the creature finished feeding and headed for the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Oh crap, this isn't good at all. I will see you all next week to see what will happen in the first chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: A NEW THREAT

Escape the Night: The Dark Dimension

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _Escape the Night!_

Yes, it's time for the first chapter and to see how the survivors will handle being chased around by the Devourer. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW THREAT**

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the group went through a doorway and found themselves in the red hallway from when they had tried to repair the Automaton Bride, which had cost Gabbie her heart, and they walked down it, heading for the elevator at the other end.

"Are they coming?" Joey asked as they slowed down to catch their breathes.

"No," said Alex, glancing behind them. "I don't see anyone."

"That was insane," Joey said, staring at the gem in his hands. "We have a gem, at least." And that was the only good thing to come out of this, that and Andrea was alive, too.

"And this letter," Dawn added, clutching the letter like a lifeline, and for all she knew, it _could_ be a lifeline that they would be able to use to find the next gem.

Andrea was confused since she'd fully expected to be torn apart by the werewolves, and the fact that Alison had just given up her own life to save hers was shocking and confusing. "What just happened?"

"You're alive, _that's_ what happen," Ernie stated.

"But did we cheat the system?" Andrea wondered, recalling how their last attempt to do so had cost the lives of Sampson and Liza. "Does that mean we went around the rules?"

Before any of her friends could answer that question, the door to the elevator suddenly slid open to reveal a hideous pink/white creature, which stepped out of the elevator and roared at them.

"What _is _that?!"

"I don't know!"

"What the hell?"

"Go! Run! _Run__!_"

Screaming, the group turned and ran back the way they came with the creature chasing after them.

* * *

Somehow, by some miracle, the group managed to get back up the stairs and they were once again outside the mansion.

Alex checked to see if the creature was following, but there was no sign of it. "I don't think we're being followed."

"What _was_ that thing?" Tyler wondered.

"It looked like something you would expect to find in a Guillermo Del Toro movie," Dawn said, shaken and she leaned against the nearby railing of the balcony. "You know, _Pan's Labyrinth?_"

"Yeah, that thing does seem like one of those sort of creatures," Ernie agreed.

"What do we do?" Joey wondered.

"I don't know," Tyler moaned. "We don't have Alison anymore. But there is that letter that she gave to you," he added, nodding to the letter that the brunette was still clutching in her hand.

Realizing that he was right, Dawn opened the letter and read it, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. "Whoa, listen to this," she said and read it to her friends as they gathered around her.

_My dear friends,_

_If you are reading this letter, and my worst fear has been confirmed. I haven't left the mansion alive, but it also means that I was able to help some of you to escape from the Sorceress and stop her evil plan. I had hoped to leave this cursed place and explore the outside world, but deep down, I knew that it would probably be unlikely, and so I write this letter while you all are asleep in the lounge._

_I have never had friends before other then Sampson, at least, not real friends that weren't followers of the Sorceress, and your friendship has proven that I was right to help you regain your freedom from the Sorceress. There is much I wish I could've told you all before this nightmare began, but I am writing it here so you can understand fully while I turned against my own father to help you._

_My parents and the other vampires in our nest hadn't always lived in the mansion, instead they once lived in a village in a distant land, and none of them ever fed on humans except for special occasions. Or if the humans were at the point where they couldn't live any longer due to either old age, illness, or a fatal injury._

_For centuries, this was how my ancestors lived, having forsaken the commands of the Cursed God that first created the vampires, and they lived in peace with the humans that also lived in the village. That was until the vampire hunters arrived._

_Most of the nest was wiped out and I was just a baby at the time when my parents took the survivors and they fled to find a new home, one where I and other surviving children could be raised safely. That was how they ended up at the mansion, where my father agreed to serve the Sorceress in exchange for one of the gems, and being able to call the mansion home. A part of the agreement to serve the Sorceress was to start feeding on humans, and I could _never_ do it._

_I only ever tasted human blood once and I rebelled against ever drinking it again, for it made me want more, and that scared me. I was a disappointment to my parents and the rest of the nest, but it was my choice to make, just like it was my choice to look after Joey when the Sorceress gave you to my father and the vampires after she forced you to write those invitations to bring your friends to this cursed place. I kept an eye on you while you were hooked to the machine and the nest used it to take your blood._

_Two weeks before your friends were to arrive, I snuck into the ballroom one night when my parents and the others had gone, and I could tell that you didn't have much life left in you, which meant I had to do _something_ to ensure that you would live to see your friends again. I was honest when I said that I never fed on you during that month, but I did do something that, had you known you probably would've been _very _angry with me, was the only way I could keep you alive._

_Twice during those two weeks, I compelled you to sleep so that I could inject some of my own blood into your system in order to heal you enough so that you could survive this night. Rest assure that it wasn't enough to turn you into a vampire, Joey, and I expect that thought would run through your head after reading this. No, the blood was enough to help you stay alive. Even the tea that I gave you all had a little bit of my blood mixed in, along with a mild sedative, for I knew that you would need to rest up in order to find the remaining gems._

_I did all of this to help you all win against the Sorceress. I admit that when you first arrived, I just wanted to get you all out of there before it was too late, and I was surprised when you, Dawn, refused to leave without Joey. But it was in that moment that I realized that you were a Light-bearer, and while you don't know for sure what that means, I do. A Light-bearer is one who can overcome the darkness and evil of the world, and the Light-bearers have been helping the Society Against Evil fight against the forces of the Cursed God for an unknown period of time._

_I don't know where the Light-bearers come from, but I know that just being in the presence of such a person can rid one of darkness, and having you as a friend has taken much darkness out of myself. Goodbye, my friends and good luck._

_Alison._

The group stared at the letter, dumbfounded by all that it had revealed, especially why Alison had helped them in the first place.

"I _so_ misjudged her," Joey said, shocked and saddened that he hadn't trusted the vampire girl when he first met her, but she'd understood why he had acted the way he did, and she hadn't hated him for it either.

"Yeah, Alison gave up _a lot_ to help us out," Dawn agreed, folding the letter and putting it inside her coat. "But, what are we suppose to do to find the next gem?"

Alex looked around and noticed something that clearly hadn't been there before. "Uh…what is _this?_" he asked, pointing to a strange grey, squid-like monster statue that was in a crouching position on one of the balcony supports.

Exchanging looks, the group went over to the statue and saw that there was an inscription on the base, which Andrea read. "'Speak to us, forgotten one, and steal the light from our eyes that we might see'. Steal the light?"

Alex examined the statue, noting that it had pale stones for eyes. _'Do we have to remove the stones?'_ he wondered, trying to remove them, but they were stuck. "Wait."

"What?" Joey asked, but before he could get an answer, there was a loud banging on the glass doors behind them, making them all jump and scream.

The group turned and they saw that the creature was now banging and clawing on the glass doors that stood between them and it.

"Ok, that's an _ugly_ creature," Ernie stated. "And it _does_ look like one of Guillermo Del Toro's creations."

"Omigosh," Joey gasped. "He's inside. We should maybe just stay out here."

"Given that it's probably one of the Sorceress' lieutenants, that's probably a good idea," Dawn agreed, and protested when Joey moved closer to the glass doors. "Joey! Get away from there!"

"Wait…I just wanna take a closer look at him," Joey said, moving closer to the door "…maybe just to see…" Stopping short of the door, he got a good look at the creature and backed up a bit. "Omigod!" And when the creature lunged at the door, trying to get to him, he screamed and jumped away, returning to his friends. _'Nope! There is _no way_ that I'm going anywhere _near_ that thing! Nope, nope, _nope_!'_

Tyler looked between the statue and the creature that was growling at them through the closed door, trying to make sense of the inscription. "What if we talk to it?" he suggested, looking at the creature. "Speak to _us?_" But all the creature did was growl and banged on the glass. "Ok _never mind_." He took another look at the statue and noticed that there was a drawing of some kind on the side near the base. "What is this?"

Andrea also took a look at the drawing. "They're raising their hands." And sure enough, in the drawing, there were six people, positioned in a trapezoid-shaped formation, and they all had their hands raised while they were looking forward. "Maybe we need to do that."

Figuring that it was their best option, they positioned themselves so that they were standing in the same shape, and had their hands raised while they faced the statue, just like in the drawing.

"Think this is it?" Alex asked. "Nothing's happening!"

"Maybe we do this while we say this all together," Ernie suggested.

Agreeing, they all spoke the words from the inscription together. "Speak to us, forgotten one, and steal the light from our eyes that we might see."

For a moment, nothing happened, and then the statue itself started to glow an eerie blue/green color. The group stared in confusion and then they yelped, startled when the plaque fell off the base of the statue.

"Freaking jump-scares," Dawn grumbled as they moved closer to see what was in the opening.

Tyler reached inside and took out a dark green book with yellow eyes on the cover that grossed them out, and he opened the book, finding information that he immediately read. "'The Sorceress has used the final gem to summon a Devourer to aid in her end game. To retrieve the gem, you must venture into the Dark Dimension, where it is being kept. Only the twin idols of the Cursed God allow passage. To recover the first one, you must make a phone call to hell and share secret words with its Gatekeeper'."

"That's the Devourer," Joey said, pointing to the creature that was still at the door. "We need to go to the Dark Dimension?"

"And call hell!" Tyler yelped.

Dawn threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh _great!_" she said sarcastically. "Let's see how the devil's doing!"

Alex noted that there was a map on the bottom of the map. "This is where we are," he said, pointing to a spot on the map. "We have to go down…"

Tyler found the destination on the map. "We have to go that way. Ok."

"Ok, let's go," Ernie agreed and they all headed for the stairs. Unfortunately, the Devourer was following by going from window to window to keep them in view.

* * *

A/N: It hadn't occurred to me at the time, but that statue that they found, it was actually a statue of the Cursed God. Creepy huh?

Ok, I will see you all next week with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: CALLING HELL TAKE ONE

Escape the Night: The Dark Dimension

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _Escape the Night!_

It's time to find a telephone and call hell of all places. So, who will make the phone call? Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: CALLING HELL TAKE ONE**

Realizing that the Devourer was following, the group ran for the stairs, not wanting it to find a way out and grab them before they could get the final gem.

"Come on, you guys!" Tyler gasped as they reached the top of the stairs.

"We need two more gems," Alex reminded them, "and then we can get the crown to stop the queen!" Just then, the Devourer crashed against the nearest window, scaring them.

"Aah!" Joey cried. "He's following us!" And they fled down the stairs and at the base, they found a red telephone booth waiting for them.

Tyler stepped up to the telephone booth and found a telephone inside it. "This must be where we call hell," he guessed. "Should I do it?"

"Might as well," said Ernie and the others agreed.

Swallowing, Tyler stepped inside the telephone booth and as he was about pick up the receiver, he saw that there was a note on the telephone. "'Please have your telephone billet number ready to operate the telephone'."

"Is it in the book?" Andrea wondered.

Tyler checked the book that he was still holding and shook his head. "No."

Alex looked around and found a chest nearby. "There's a chest over here, too."

Tyler picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, hearing a heavily accented female voice. "Um…"

_`"__Telephone billet number, please__,"`_ the female voice requested with a French accent, repeating herself._ `"Telephone billet number, please."`_

"We don't have it!" Joey hissed. "We don't have it yet!" And Tyler quickly hung up the receiver.

"Try to talk back," Alex suggested.

Tyler considered this, but then he noticed a small cabinet next to the telephone. "Wait, you guys," he said, opening it to reveal a folded piece of paper, a bottle of sulfur pills, and a note. "Oh."

Ernie took the note and read it while Alex grabbed the bottle of sulfur. "'The gatekeeper of hell hides his secret words among the living. The ritual to reveal their location must be performed in the lounge by four participants who must first drink the blood of a demon'."

"Four of us have to go in with _him__?_" Joey asked, alarmed as he pointed to the window where the Devourer was glaring down at them.

"And we have to drink demon's blood?" Dawn asked, feeling ill. "That didn't end well for Sam Winchester so…_no way!_"

Alex wasn't excited either to drink the blood of a demon, but that didn't explain why they had bottle full of sulfur pills. "What is this sulfur for?" he wondered, playing with the lid.

Tyler took the note from Ernie and he read the rest. "'A drop of sulfur in the correct liquor bottle will reveal the one containing demon's blood'. So we have to put _those _in liquor bottles," he explained, gesturing to the bottle, "to see which ones are the ones with demon blood."

"This is going to be _loads_ of fun," Dawn muttered. "Seriously, can't we just use this phone to call the Winchesters? Or even the Ghostbusters?"

"If only," Joey sighed, not looking forward to drinking demon blood either.

Andrea grabbed the paper and unfolded, finding that it was a diagram with shapes and instructions. "Yep," she said as her friends gathered around to take a look. "We're doing a séance."

Both Dawn and Joey groaned, remembering the last time they had to do a séance that'd lead to Justine being buried alive in a coffin. "Not _another_ séance."

"What does it say?" Tyler asked.

Although not looking forward to doing _another _séance after the events of last year, Joey took the diagram and read the instructions. "'Place a copper basin at the center and six candles around, forming a triangle'." He sighed, not looking forward to this, but they had to do it to find the next gem. "Ok," he said, taking charge. "So, guys, we need to go in there, and we need to find the basin, we need to find glasses…"

"Well, _somebody _needs to distract him so we can do all that," Alex pointed out.

"Not it!" Joey, Dawn, Tyler, and Andrea all said at the same time, and this got protests from Alex and Ernie.

"Seriously, _we're_ the decoys?" Alex asked annoyed.

"You guys cheated and didn't warn us that you were going to do 'Not it'," Ernie complained.

Dawn took the bottle of sulfur from Alex while Tyler assured them both that they could do it, for they were the fastest among them. "Just keep him away from the lounge, and if he _does_ head our way, yell as loud as you both can," she advised. "That'll give us a chance to hide or take over if you both get tired."

Alex and Ernie weren't thrilled to be the decoys, but they went back up the stairs, and the moment that the Devourer saw them, it started banging on the windows. Exchanging a look, they headed for the doors to the foyer, and sure enough, the Devourer started following them, trying to keep them in sight. "Guys, he's following us."

"He is?" Joey asked as he, Dawn, Tyler, and Andrea crept up the stairs.

"Yup," said Ernie. "He's following. So get ready." And he exchanged a look with Alex before they both opened the door and stepped inside the mansion.

* * *

A/N: I can't decide which is worst, being chased by the Devourer or having to drink demon blood in order to do a séance.

I will see you all next week. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: SCARY HIDE-AND-SEEK PART ONE

Escape the Night: The Dark Dimension

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _Escape the Night!_

Yes, it's time for the next chapter and I will have an important announcement at the end. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: SCARY HIDE-AND-SEEK PART ONE**

Alex and Ernie stepped inside the mansion and they began shouting to get the attention of the Devourer. "Hey! Come on! Let's go!"

Hearing them, the Devourer exited the lounge and charged right at them! The two boys then bolted back out the door, and they were surprised when the Devourer skidded to a halt, just short of the doorway.

"Come on!" Ernie shouted.

"We're right here!" Alex shouted.

The Devourer reached for them, but when it touched the doorway, there was a flash of purple light that forced it back, and it roared furiously and with clear disappointment.

"There must be some kind of magical barrier keeping the Devourer inside," Ernie guessed, figuring that's why it hadn't chased them outside earlier. "It can't leave the mansion."

"You guys!" Alex called out to their friends. "He's stuck! He can't come out!"

Ernie sighed. "You know, Alex," he said, realizing something. "We can't stay out here where it's safe without risking the others when they go inside to set up for the séance."

"I know," Alex agreed, hating what they were about to do, but it had to be done.

Exchanging a look, they waited until the Devourer moved away, and then they charged inside, running across the foyer and up the stairs. Moments later, the Devourer gave chase, clearly determine to catch them both. "Come and get us!"

* * *

Once they were certain that the Devourer was upstairs and busy with chasing Alex and Ernie around, the others sneaked into the lounge to start getting everything together in order to do the séance.

"Grab candles," said Andrea and they hurried to gather up all of the candles from different parts of the room, including two that were on the bar. They set them on the floor outside the doorway, and they all cringed when they heard the Devourer growled from somewhere above them.

"Get the basin," Tyler hissed and Joey ran to get it while he, Andrea, and Dawn set up the candles like shown on the diagram.

"Ok," Joey said, returning with the basin and set it in what was to be the middle of the triangle that was being made by the candles. "We have to place this in the center."

"Follow the lines on the floor," Andrea advised, gesturing to the lines on the floor. "That'll make it easy."

Dawn nodded and set one of the candles at what was to be the bottom point of the triangle. "Ok, so this is the bottom of the triangle."

Just then, the Devourer suddenly appeared in the doorway, growling, and they screamed. They dropped the remaining candles, and they fled to find hiding places in the room. Joey grabbed Dawn by the arm and they both hid behind a curtain, hoping and praying that the Devourer would either not find them, or just give up and leave.

Unfortunately, the Devourer kept moving into the room, and he was getting closer to where Dawn and Joey were hiding, almost as if he could sense their presence somehow. They were certain that they were going to be found and killed when-

"Hey!"

The Devourer turned and saw Alex and Ernie standing in the doorway, and it was looking as if they were daring it to come after them. The Devourer started toward them, and they slowly started backing away, but there was no fear in their faces.

"Alex, Ernie," Joey whispered as he and Dawn peered around the curtain, watching fearfully as their friends kept backing away, luring the Devourer out of the room.

Suddenly the two boys turned on their heels and ran for the stairs, the Devourer giving chase, and they all disappeared upstairs once again.

Joey, Dawn, Andrea, and Tyler came out of their hiding places, hoping that Alex and Ernie wouldn't get themselves killed by distracting the Devourer, and they went back to work on setting up everything for the séance.

"Ok," Joey said, picking up the diagram. "Ok, we only need six candles." And they had more then six candles.

"We're good," Tyler said, setting aside some of the candles so that six were positioned to form the triangle. "We're good."

Joey nodded and read what they needed to do next. "'Place group of glasses as shown'."

"What glasses?" Dawn wondered.

Andrea spotted some shot glasses on a nearby table and she grabbed them. "Here."

Joey checked the diagram and pointed at the bottom of the triangle. "There needs to be three at the bottom here." And Andrea quickly set up three of the glasses in the proper spot.

* * *

A/N: Boy, this isn't going to be easy for them is it? Ok, now for the announcement: I'm trying to finish up writing MLP Season 3 and I'm close, but I've been having issues with having too many fanfic projects on my plate.

So there may be a delay between updates after today, and I just wanted to let all of you know. I will be posting normally on AO3 as I strictly post _Escape the Night _on that site. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
